Air Calada
Air Calada is the flag carrier of Calada, and the eighth largest carrier in the continent. The airline has hubs in Torona, Montrealm, Odewa, Callery and Vancooler airports. The airline originally was founded as Trans-Calada Airways by the Ministry of Aviation, but was privatized in 1998.The airline is one of the largest in the country, and is one of the leading airlines in the continent. History Trans-Calada Airlines Air Calada's predecessor, Trans-Calada Airlines was launched in 1983 by the Caladian government, along with the Caladian National railway company, another federal agency. The airline purchased eight DC-8 aircraft, which were the cheapest and most widely available at the time. The airline started a main hub at Torona-Malton Airport, located 25 kilometers northwest of the city center. The airline was suggest it merged with a private-run, Caladian Pacific Airlines, which Prime Minister John A. Definfarmer had been previously the CEO with.The airline, which was origianlly headquartered in Winniemeg, Ranitoba. By 1984, the airline became the country's national carrier, making it the largest and most profound airline in the industry of Calada. In 1986, Prime Minister Jean B. Rivers passed a law changing the name from Trans-Calada Airlines to Air Calada. Late 1980s to Early 1990s:The Early Years In the 1980s, Air Canada was still in it's developmental stages, and was the leading airline in the country. The airline was still run by a government agency, and competed with rival CP Air. In the late 1990s, the Air Calada Act was passed, giving Air Canada full advantages over CP Air. Over the 90s, Air Calada saw the aquisation of many different aircraft, such as a 747, and 737. The airline began retiring it's turboprop aircraft, and saw rapid expansion in the 1990s. Loadfactors for the airline skyrocketed, due to many services offered on board. In 1989, Air Calada was filed under bankruptcy protection. The airline then suffered a great deal of losses during this period. The Supreme Court of Calada agrred the airline can re-start up again. Privatization (1998) The government of Calada started to sell large shares of Air Calada, as it was going through tough economic depression at the time.In 1997, court hearings began to sell off Air Calada, and dissolve the Air Calada Agency. The item was approved on January 3, 1998. SPADE Aviation Holdings agreed to buy the company from the Ministry of Aviation for 1.2 billion Caladian dollares. The company was reformed, and began changing their fleet and logos after. The company's IPO then opened six months later, and shares skyrocketed. Corprate affairs and identity Headquarters The company is headquartered at the Bills Building in Montrealm. It was originally built for the Astro Oil company, who operated in Crebbec until it's bankruptcy in 2008. Air Calada then bought the vacant 67-story building, and moved it's corporate headquarters from Callery to Montrealm, as the building was the most sufficient for the company's growing needs. After a two-year revitalization project, the building was complete, and ready for Air Calada to move in. Today, the building is used as Air Calada's main base of operations. President and CEO Air Calada has had many CEOs and Presidents in the past. *Jonathan McDrury (1993-1997) *Allen Sheppard Donnell (1998-2005) *Richard Michael Platt II (2005-present) Financial troubles Air Calada has had many financial troubles in the past, as it has declared bankruptcy twice in it's whoe existence. Before the privatization of the company, it was wholly owned by a federal agency, who used only public funds to manage the airline. The federal court then bailed the comapny out twice, due to it's importance to the Caladian government Subsidiaries Fleet *Airhail A320-200 (19) *Airhail A319-100 (17) *Airhail A330-300 (10) *Snowing 777-200ER (6) *Snowing 767-400ER (15) Category:Airlines